Colors of Life
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: There are many different ways we remember memories: one way is with colors, and feelings. Various pairings/people.
1. Brickred Crushed

**This is the result of a challenge by mommaXbear, called "Feel In Color". You get a color and a feeling, and you base a story around it. **

**Hope I did it justice... this one is called "Brick-red Crushed". Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Life at the Potter residence was peaceful, quiet, soothing and normal…<p>

Yeah right.

A better choice of words would include such vernacular as "fast-paced", "chaotic", "stressful", or "generally-dangerous-for-anyone-unlucky-enough-to-visit". After all, it was the home of three rambunctious, playful children with Weasley blood. If one were to find Potter Manor quiet, they'd probably call the Aurors on suspicion of murder.

All three Potter children got into trouble on an almost daily basis - most of it caused by the eldest, James. He certainly lived up to his namesake and his genes, pranking his siblings and causing his parents to tear out their hair in frustration. Whether it was hexing Albus to swell up like a balloon and nearly float into a Muggle village, or swiping his dad's Invisibility Cloak and sending his family into an uproar looking for him, James knew how to push buttons and spark tempers.

Today, it was Lily's turn.

* * *

><p>Lily loved the sunshine; it felt warm and soothing on her skin, just like Mummy's hugs. She loved Mummy's hugs, because her mother always smelled of freshness and lilacs and love. So it was no surprise that summer was her favorite time of the year; barbeques outside with her family (Daddy was still trying to teach Grampy how to use the grill), days by the lake with her cousins, and nights filled with the sounds of nature to be her lullaby.<p>

And Mr. Tubby, of course.

The worn, frayed teddy bear was a baby gift from Aunt Hermione, and Lily cherished it with all her heart: the tattered left ear which had to be sewn back on every week, the corduroy overalls that were faded from numerous washings. He was Lily's constant companion in everything she did, and no day would be complete without Mr. Tubby by her side.

Until that day, of course.

Lily was playing out back under the Potter's enormous climbing tree, with her tea set and Mr. Tubby acting as the maitre d'. She had just pretended an exhausting game where she was the Queen of England and Mr. Tubby was serving her, as well as acting as her secret chief of all spies. But the sugar had run out, and so Lily dashed into the house to raid the pantry.

"Don't move, Mr. Tubby," she called over her shoulder at the bear. "I need to hear your reports when I get back!"

However, while Lily was shoving grains of sugar into her tea cup, she heard a very loud thump from outside, followed by a triumphant yell from James. Terror gripped her; she'd lived all her life with James the Hooligan, and if he had done something to Mr. Tubby…

She ran outside, and stopped dead by the back door.

A very large, very heavy red brick lay across half of the tea set. From underneath poked Mr. Tubby's arm. Lily doubted very much that the rest of her precious bear had survived.

Now, most of the time Lily didn't cry; after all, she was almost six, and big girls didn't cry. But it was Mr. Tubby that had received the brunt of James' mischief.

Lily scrunched up her face and started bawling her eyes out.

"MUMMY! MU-MM-Y! JAMES… MR. TUBBY! DAD-DY!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny Potter rarely heard the sound of Lily's tears; normally they dealt with trying to pull their murderous daughter off of James when she fell for one of his stupid jokes. So when they heard their daughter crying her little heart out, both assumed that something horrible had happened.<p>

The scene in the backyard explained everything: James crowing with laughter from the climbing tree, Lily sitting by the crushed remains of her teddy bear, sobbing.

"James Sirius POTTER!" yelled Ginny, after reassuring herself that her daughter hadn't come to any harm via the brick. "You'd better start writing your will, because I'm going to KILL you!"

Harry, confident that his wife would be able to handle the punishment side of the situation, crouched next to Lily, who immediately engulfed him in a teary hug.

"He's dead, Daddy! Poor Mr. Tubby!"

Harry sighed. James should have known better than to mess with Lily's prized possession. He looked over at Ginny who was soundly berating his very abashed son, still sitting in the tree. He looked back into the tear-filled eyes of his youngest, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Lily-lune. See, Mr. Tubby can be fixed."

So saying, Harry pulled the broken pieces of brick off of the wrecked teddy, which was looking almost irreparable: gashes in the fur exposed his stuffing, and both eyes were torn off. But Harry was a wizard, so he simply waved his wand and before Lily's astonished eyes Mr. Tubby became whole again. Giving a squeal, the red-headed girl picked up her teddy and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" she cried, giving her father a big squeeze around the neck before trotting off to tear James limb from limb.

Life at the Potters was, granted, unpredictable and eventful. However, it was full of love and life, something that is worth more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to take this particular challenge literally. How'd you liek? Reviews make my day :)<strong>


	2. White Content

**The second part of my entry for the Feel in Colour Challenge, put on so graciously by mommaXbear. Please read, and tell me what you think!**

**This is from the POV of Narcissa Malfoy, on her wedding day. The title (and prompt) is White Content. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Narcissa Black-soon to be Malfoy-was content.<p>

She wasn't filled full of joy, or happiness. No, those were emotions too vibrant to describe what she was feeling. After all, it wasn't like she loved Lucius (they'd only met a few months ago, for goodness sakes!) or thought he was her knight in shining armour, not at all. But she was a pure-blood, raised to be obedient and willing to advance her family's standing in the wizarding world. The Malfoys were a very, very ancient family, almost as old as her own noble house of Black, and Lucius was nice enough, Narcissa supposed.

The white-satin gowned young woman glanced around the impressive church. Beside her, facing the priest, was her fiance, Lucius Malfoy. His pale blonde hair shone in the light emanating from the stain-glass vaulted windows, and his eyes looked upon his bride with… well, there was no other word for it: possessiveness. Because that was what Narcissa was to him; a source of wealth and social standing, and the producer of heirs to the Malfoy fortune. She was not his equal. Never his equal.

That was all Narcissa had ever expected. Oh, perhaps she dreamt, in her younger years, of a kind, genteel young pure-blood who would sweep her and her family off their feet, and carry her to his castle… but people grew up. Narcissa grew up, on the epithets that her family would spout-her sister Bellatrix especially. There she was now, in the front row, giving Narcissa a proud smirk. Their sister Andromeda wasn't there; after all, the girl was disgraced, all for marrying a Mudblood.

Sometimes Narcissa envied her oldest sister, with all the happiness and love for her life that so obviously saturated the few secret letters they manage to send to each other (their correspondence would also have to stop, once she moved into Malfoy manor, Narcissa reminded herself). However, the larger (more sensible part, she told herself) portion of her brain would take over, and remind Narcissa how lucky she was, how much honor she was bringing upon her family, and then the blonde girl would shake off her doubts.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the heavily-robed priest, and Narcissa was jolted out of her thoughts by Lucius's cold hands on her cheeks as he raised her head for the ceremonial kiss (their first, actually). He was surprising gentle: cradling her face, and molding his lips to hers rather than crush them against each other. Narcissa was shocked; had she misjudged his character?

Behind her, her family were on their feet: Bella with her husband Rodolphus, her parents (had her mother burst into tears?) and her cousins Sirius and Regulus, the former looking particularly disgruntled. No doubt missing the rest of his blood traitor friends.

Lucius offered Narcissa his arm, giving her a small, but sincere smile. Narcissa blushed, and smiled back. Maybe she wasn't so unfortunate after all. She had a husband who would grow to love her, and vice versa; a majestic home with wealth beyond imagining; the prospect of children to love and cuddle as she'd never been loved.

Yes, Narcissa Black-now Malfoy - was content. Why wouldn't she be?

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was the story? Please review, or I will be upset, and y'all NEVER wanna see me upset! <strong>

***everyone runs for cover***

**Guys? Guys? *sighs***


End file.
